Songs Of Christmas
by Spadefire
Summary: Christmas-y songfics with a dash of Raikim and featuring my OC. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Songs of Christmas CH. 1: Nuttin' For Christmas

**Hi, everybody! Spadefire here with an in-season batch of songfics! We'll start off with Emma, just to get the ball rolling (since she's so annoyingly musical) and afterwards see where it takes us. Bits and Pieces is gonna be on hold until, oh, say, after New Year's to make room for this. I own the good Miss O'Reiley and nothin' else, and the song is the Relient K version. I highly suggest you listen to it while reading; it enriches the experience. ;) Enjoy!**

"BUT KIMIKOOOO, YOU HAVETA HELP MEEEE!" Emma cried. She was currently attached to Kimiko's leg and would not let go, even though Kimiko was dragging her down several flights of the Temple's stairs. Which were made of marble. Kimiko wasn't sure if she should be worried that Emma seemed not to notice or annoyed that Emma had yet to let go, but she was currently leaning towards the former.

"No! Just because you've been bad all year does not mean you won't get any presents," Kimiko said, trying in vain to shake the Irish girl off. "And besides, how am I supposed to help you?"

"Write a letter to the big guy! You've been (well, mostly) good all year, so you can vouch for me!" Emma said, giving Kimiko puppy eyes. "C'mon, ya gotta help me! I'm in enough trouble as it is, but I refuse to be on the naughty list this year!"

"We don't even celebrate Christmas up here. We do Chinese New Year, so you don't have to worry about not getting presents," Kimiko pointed out.

"Naw, I'm makin' Christmas happen if it kills me. Or Raimundo. Whichever. But even if I couldn't, the _naughty__list_, Kim! Santa's permanent record of wrongdoers and pranksters! Every year I manage to skate by via doing a few good deeds at the end of the year to balance out my bad ones, but this year I've been slacking on my goodness count. My karma's finally caught up to me, Kimiko! I refuse to land on the naughty list for even one year. You have to help me."

Kimiko rolled her eyes. She had tried to explain to Emma that Santa didn't exist, but it had been a no go. Emma simply had a good reason why the "man in red" existed for every reason Kimiko had to disprove his existence, to the point where she nearly had Kimiko believing. However, Kimiko Tohomiko did not believe in such childish things as Santa Claus and, in the end, would have none of it. It was too bad Emma was the same way, but with opposite convictions.

"And what, exactly, does your list of transgressions consist of?" Kimiko monotoned, hoping that the big words would deter Emma. But yet again, it was a no go, and Emma simply grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that!" she said, leaping to her feet, and Kimiko heard music start. 'Oh _no_…'

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" Emma yelled as the normal lights dimmed and random, colored lights began to strobe. 'What have I done?' Kimiko thought despairingly, but it was simply too late. Now she could only sit back and watch the madness unfold.

_"I broke my bat on Omi's head! Somebody snitched on me! I hid a frog in Kimi's bed! Somebody snitched on me! I spilled milk on Rai's new rug, I made Dojo eat a bug, bought some gum with a penny slug an' somebody snitched on me!_

_"Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas! Old Master Fung is real mad! I'm getting' nuttin' for Christmas! 'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad!_

_"I won't be seein' Santa Claus! (Somebody snitched on me.) he won't come visit me because somebody snitched on me! Next year I'll be goin' straight, next year I'll be good, just wait, I'd start now but it's too late 'cause somebody snitched on me!_

_"Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas! Old Master Fung is real mad! I'm getting' nuttin' for Christmas! 'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad! Wherever you go, whatever you do, 'cause if you don't, I'm warnin' you! (I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas. Nuts!)_

_"Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas! (Hey! Hey!) Old Master Fung is real mad! (He's so mad!) I'm getting' nuttin' for Christmas! (Hey! Hey!) 'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad! Yes, I ain't been nuttin' but bad!"_

"Uh…" Kimiko was, for lack of a better word, stupefied. "That was… informative."

"Wasn't it, though?' Emma asked cheerfully. "So, anyway, that's just some of the stuff I've done since I got here."

"Huh. Well, I hardly think- wait a minute, _you_ were the one who put that frog in my bed?" she cried, hands curling into fists.

"Eheh, did I say Kimi's bed? I meant, uh… over there! Raimundo's not wearing a shirt!" Emma yelled, pointing over Kimiko's shoulder.

"Like I'd fall for that!" Kimiko snarled, lunging at the Irish girl. Emma screamed and took off down the halls of the temple, Kimiko hot on her heels. Raimundo peered around the corner, shivering. "Man, I wish the girls would hurry up with the laundry," he muttered, rubbing his bare arms. "I'm freezing!"


	2. Chapter 2

Songs of Christmas CH. 2: We Need A little Christmas

**Time for everybody's favorite Xiaolin Dragon of Water! That's right, kiddies; Dashi! Lol, no, it's Omi. (Got your hopes up, Dashi fans? Sorry, I couldn't resist. Also sorry to anyone who lives in San Diego. But it's not nearly as bad as Vegas.) Am I the only one who thinks Omi might not know what Christmas is? Since they probably don't celebrate any religious holidays at the Temple, and technically, Christmas is religious. Emma needs to stop corrupting the poor child. Christmas is not all about presents.  
>Emma: You say corrupting. I say teaching.<br>I also say zombie sharks.  
>Emma: Well. Global warming.<br>AGH! She's caught on! TO THE STORY! **

Omi frowned. Something was off, and his tiger senses were telling him to go investigate. All week the other four kids had been skulking about, talking in whispers and stopping as soon as he or any of the senior monks walked into the room. Plus, he wasn't completely naïve. They had been shooting each other grins when they thought no one was looking, and he swore they were meeting after curfew. He had yet to look into it, hoping that they might stop the suspicious behavior, but they hadn't. So Omi decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Hello, Kimiko!" he said cheerfully. Kimiko was walking down the hallway to her room, eyes on her video game. "How are you doing?" he asked pleasantly, putting on his most innocent expression. However, Kimiko just walked by, saying "Can't talk. Boss fight."

Omi was not discouraged, however. He tried Raimundo, who dodged with a comment about soccer practice, and Clay, who said he was behind on chores. That left Emma. "Emma, how are you on this most wonderful of days?" Omi asked, approaching her. She was in the training area, taking it as fast as she could, which, compared to Omi, was not very fast. (She was eager to reach the Dragon's level of kung-fu expertise, but had yet to reach Xiaolin Apprentice.) Emma's Temple robes were not the standard girl robes; she refused to wear a dress or skirt or anything, so they had given her the boy's uniform. White pants, black slippers, the standard red shirt. She had given it short sleeves and called it perfect, though no one was sure whether or not she was allowed to. In any case, nobody stopped her, and she had worked hard, so they let it slide.

"Yeah, O, it's real- HIYAH!- pretty out," she replied, ramming her fist through the face of a practice dummy. Omi winced as she pulled it our of the straw, shaking her hand and grinning. "So, what can I do for ya?"

"I have noticed suspicious behavior concerning you and the others, and I was wondering what this means," he said, trying to seem normal. Emma frowned and kicked a dummy in the stomach, making it wobble on its pole. She tugged in her leg, but it was stuck fast, her foot clear on the other side.

"I, ah, can't say I have, Omi. Maybe it's all in your head. Well, I gotta go, but I'll see ya!" She tried, to leave, but her leg was still in the dummy, and she accomplished nothing but hitting the ground. "Eheh… uh…"

"I do not think it is inside my head," Omi said, frowning as well and crossing his arms. "What are you not telling me?" Emma considered pointing and yelling about a squirrel and trying to make her escape, but she wouldn't get very far. She sighed and sat up, tugging on her leg as she spoke.

"I'm not sure I can tell you, Omi. I don't want to sound mean, or make the others sound mean, but we're worried that if we let you in on what we're doing, you'll tattle." Omi was deeply hurt. Him, the Xiaolin Dragon of Water, tattle? Him, a snitch, a pigeon, a cheat? Never!

"I would never in my most untamed visions even consider telling on my friends!" he cried, waving his arms. Emma glanced around in alarm, shushing him.

"Okay, okay, you're good for it, I get it!" she hissed, trying to keep her own voice down. "Just promise ya won't tell. Pinkie swear." Omi pinkie swore that if he told he would grow a head of luscious hair and become rich and famous and then grow bald and lose everything and have to beg for day-old tacos by the side of the road in San Diego. Omi wasn't sure where San Diego was, but it sounded absolutely awful. "Okay. We… are gonna bring Christmas to the Temple!" she said, beaming.

Omi blinked. "What is… Christmas?" Emma's eyes went wide, and her mouth moved silently for a moment as her brain tried to register what the tiny monk had just said. He didn't know what Christmas was. He had never gotten to experience the joy of getting presents, decorating the tree, going to pains to find the perfect gift for all of your friends, getting the perfect gift from all your friends, chucking eggnog at the neighbor's dog, getting presents, and Emma's personal favorite, getting presents. Of course, she understood why the Temple celebrated Chinese New Year instead of Christmas. Christmas was a religious holiday, and because of the Temple's religious tolerance rules, things like Christmas and Easter weren't celebrated. But this year, that was all about to change.

"Christmas is only one of the best holidays ever!" Emma cried, finally managing to speak. "It's second only to Halloween! At Christmas you get loads of presents and you get to eat a ton of junk food and watch Christmas specials and stay up late waiting for Santa and and and- it's just- arrgh! Here, help me out and I'll tell you all about Christmas, and then maybe you'll understand what the others and I are doing." Omi helped Emma to pry her leg free of the straw, and then she made him go to his room so none of the older monks would overhear. Once she was sure no one was listening, she sat across from him and began to speak.

She told him about a woman named Mary and a man named Joseph and someone who was great and powerful, who loves everyone, called God. She said that Mary was supposed to marry Joseph, but God gave her a baby before they could. So Joseph took her to Bethlehem and they went to a stable because there was no other room. There Mary had her baby, and she and Joseph named him Jesus. And people called Christians, who worshipped God, celebrated Christmas because it was the birth of their Savior, Jesus Christ.

"We give each other presents on Christmas to remind ourselves that God gave us the greatest present of all- his only son. And since olden times, it's evolved to where people celebrate it just because they want to! It's great." Omi nodded and absorbed it all, wonderstruck at this amazing holiday.

"That _is_ most fantastic," he said, "but then what does it have to do with what you and Raimundo and Kimiko and Clay were doing?"

"Oh, right. We," here she lowered her voice to a whisper, "are gonna bring Christmas to the Xiaolin Temple."

"But how? You said yourself that it is a religious holiday," Omi asked.

"Easy! Night of the 24th, we elf it up and decorate until dawn! We're gettin' a tree an' everything!" she said excitedly. "Y'see, Omi, we need a little Christmas. Why, that reminds me of a song!" She jumped to her feet and Omi watched, confused, as music began to play.

_"Haul out the holly! Put up the tree before my spirit falls again. Fill up the stocking, I may be rushing things, but deck the halls again now!_

_"For we need a little Christmas right this very minute, candles in the window, carols at the spinet. Yes, we need a little Christmas, right this very minute, it hasn't snowed a single flurry but Santa, dear, we're in a hurry!"_

_"So climb down the chimney, turn on the brightest string of light I've ever seen! Slice up the fruitcake, it's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough. For I've grown a little leaner, grown a little colder. Grown a little sadder, grown a little older. And I need a little angel sitting on my shoulder. Need a little Christmas now!"_

_"For we need a little music, need a little laughter, need a little singing, ringing through the rafter,"_ Omi chimed in, making Emma laugh.

"Right!_ And we need a little snappy-"_

_"Happy ever after!"_

_"We need a little Christmas now!"_ they finished in unison.

"I can see that," a familiar voice said. Emma and Omi turned around in surprise to find Master Fung standing in front of the door, a slightly bemused expression on his face.

"Uh… this isn't what it looks like," Emma said weakly.

"It looks like you are teaching Omi about Christmas and bursting into song," Master Fung replied.

"Oh. Then it is what it looks like!" Omi chirped, making Emma facepalm. Master Fung, however, did not seem angry. If anything, he seemed to find it funny. He straightened up, turned around, and walked off. Emma and Omi stared at the empty doorway a moment longer before Master Fung poked his head back in.

"By the way, my Christmas list is on the fridge, along with Dojo's. I may be old, but I'm not deaf." And with that, he left. Emma and Omi remained still for a minute, then turned to each other. After another moment of stunned silence, Emma began to laugh, followed by Omi. They then left to find the others and tell them that they might not have to be so discreet.

**Review ****and**** I****'****ll**** make ****the**** next**** chapter**** be**** incredibly**** humiliating ****for**** Emma.  
>Emma:<strong>**Fudge**** you.****  
>Heh, <strong>**heh.****Next ****up,**** some**** Raikim**** fluffiness!**** LOVE****YOU****GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sleigh Ride

**A/N: Heh heh. Bit late for this, eh? Sorry! DX Anyway, here's some Raikim fluff to make up for my absence. I'm not sure whether or not you can get sleigh rides in New York, but you can in other big cities, so I'm just going to go ahead and guess. Sorry again!**

"Ahh, Christmas shopping. The best part of the holiday," Kimiko sighed, smiling. She and Raimundo were walking down one of the many crowded New York streets, on a quest for Christmas presents for the others. Emma had gone off on her own, and Clay had taken Omi to a different mall. That way everybody could get everybody else's presents in relative secrecy.

"It's definitely a hassle when you have as many brothers and sisters as I do," Raimundo said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Still, I guess it's okay." He was used to shopping en masse with his family, and while part of him was relieved to not have to deal with the noise and mess, another part missed it. Kimiko noticed this, and gave him a gentle shove. "Hey, cheer up! If we get all our presents bought first, we can beat the others back to the Temple and start decorating early." Raimundo laughed and nodded. Decorating was definitely more fun than shopping.

After about an hour of running around New York, they had decided that all was in order. Raimundo carried his three bags, as well as Kimiko's seven, and Kimiko walked briskly ahead as he struggled behind. "Come on, Raimundo, we don't have all day!" Raimundo muttered under his breath about how chivalry was dead and why was he stupid enough to volunteer to do this? "Oh, Rai, look!" Kimiko's exclamation caught the Brazilian's attention and momentarily stopped his grumblings. Kimiko was pointing to an elegant white horse-drawn sleigh, like something out of an old movie.

"Can we ride on it? Oh please oh please oh please?" Kimiko asked, turning around and giving him her best puppy-dog look. Raimundo was used to fending off such looks from his sisters, but with Kimiko, he simply couldn't. Besides, it would be a nice reprieve from carrying all the heavy bags. "Yeah, why not?" he replied. Kimiko squealed and ran up to the carriage, giving the driver the requested amount of money. She climbed in, followed by Raimundo, who gladly dumped his bags on the floor. The driver, an older man with graying hair covered by a warm hat and glasses, chuckled.

"All set?" he asked. Raimundo and Kimiko nodded and the man turned around, flicking the horse's reins and starting them off. He flipped on the radio, holiday music beginning to play. "I've always wanted to ride in one of these," Kimiko admitted, smiling. "It always looked so magical, like something out of a storybook."

"Heh, heh. Look at you, miss sophisticated, gettin' all mushy 'cause of a carriage ride," Raimundo said, grinning mischievously. "Who'd have thought?"

"Shut up," Kimiko said, punching him in the arm. Raimundo just laughed and leaned back. Then a song came on and Kimiko's face lit up. "Oh! Raimundo, listen! What a coincidence!" _Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too. Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you._ "Want to sing it with me?"  
>"Uh, no. I don't sing." Kimiko rolled her eyes and turned back to the front. However, in a moment she began to sing, and Raimundo had to hold back a chuckle. <em>"Outside the snow is falling, and friends are calling yoo hoo. Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you,"<em> she sang, sending Rai a coy glance. But he was too busy staring at a display in a sports store. Kimiko frowned and continued to sing.  
><em>"Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too. Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you. Outside the snow is falling, and friends are calling yoo hoo. Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!"<em> Raimundo glanced back at Kimiko, who grinned hopefully, but he just rolled his eyes and turned back to his side. She huffed and continued, hoping he'd join in.  
><em>"Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, let's go! Let's look at the show. We're riding in a wonderland of snow. Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, it's grand, just holding your hand. We're gliding along to the song of a wintry fairy land." <em>Raimundo just crossed his arms stubbornly- and felt something cold land on his nose. He looked up and realized that it had indeed begun to snow. Kimiko grinned and began the next verse._  
><em> _"Our cheeks are nice and rosy, and comfy cozy are we. We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be. Let's take that road before us and sing a chorus or two! Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you."_ Raimundo felt Kimiko scoot closer, and shook his head. Then he put an arm around her, which made her smile even bigger.  
><em>"Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, let's go! Let's look at the show. We're riding in a wonderland of snow. Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, it's grand, just holding your hand. We're gliding along to the song of a wintry fairy land."<em> Raimundo sighed and shook his head again.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered to himself. Then he raised his voice and sang the next verse, making Kimiko pause in surprise. _"Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too. Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you."_ Kimiko positively beamed, and they sang the last verse together.  
><em> "Outside the snow is falling, and friends are calling yoo hoo. Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you. Oh yeah, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you."<em> The driver pulled over to the side of the road, and Kimiko and Raimundo realized with surprise that they were right back where they had started.

"I hope you enjoyed the ride," the driver said, smiling at the teens as they disembarked. "We sure did," Kimiko replied, returning the smile. "Thank you, sir!" The man nodded and tipped his hat. She glanced at Raimundo, who was struggling to balance all the bags. Kimiko took four from his arms and slung the handles over her elbows. Raimundo sighed in relief and took three bags per hand, heading down the road with Kimiko.

"Okay, I admit it. That was fun," he said.

"It was, wasn't it? We should do it again next year." Raimundo went pale, making Kimiko laugh. "Okay, okay, I won't make you sing in public." He breathed a sigh and thanked her, making Kimiko laugh again. "That part can be every _other _year."

"H-hey!"


End file.
